


Untitled septicpie fic

by nrrrdgrrrl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrrrdgrrrl/pseuds/nrrrdgrrrl
Summary: Jack asks Felix for feedback on a video before he uploads.Felix, who already has more than friendly feelings for his friend, of course agrees.Seeing Jack as Anti in the video is making Felix feel some type of ways he never has before.Yeah, he's had some fantasies about his friend before, but never the kind where he's the one getting tied up and fucked.(I'm so sorry guys. This summary sucks. This is just an idea I had I really wanted to get out there, and see where it will take me)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first work ever. So I'm super nervous about posting this at all. There are going to be a lot of grammatical errors. I'll be the first to admit I'm horrible with that type of thing. I really wanted to go ahead and get this out though for some feedback. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and this was all written on a phone in the wee hours of the morning.  
> I really don't know where this story is going at all. If anywhere really. I have a few ideas, and if I get any interest at all in it I'll continue with it. So if that does happen expect tags to be added or changed.  
> ANYWAYS. let me know what you think? Please be nice though. I'm fragile. Constructive criticism is welcome though!
> 
> One more thing! I'm sorry about the spacing. I'm not sure if it's going to look as bad as it does for you as it does for me, but I tried to fix it. If I can get to a computer soon I'll see if I can fix it maybe.

"TOP O' THA MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES."  
The loud intro suddenly assaulting felixs' ears through his headphones. Turning his volume down quickly as he can manage, he wonders why the hell he thought having it on full blast was a good idea in the first place. Felix focuses his attention back to the video. Watching his friend on the screen as he finishes his intro, and explains the game he'll be playing.  
Jack had called Felix earlier that morning asking if he could get some feedback on the video before he uploads it.  
"Are you sure Fe?" Jack had asked for the third time. "It's about 45 minutes long"  
Felix rolled his eyes at his friend even though he couldn't see him. He took his phone off speaker and held it to his ear. Somehow in felixs' mind this would help get his point across better.  
"Jack, I'm not going to say this again, it's no fucking trouble at all. It will be an honor to get to see some Jack Spedicy content before everyone else, the people will be so jelous."  
Jack laughed on the other end of the line.  
"Plus, any excuse to look at that beautiful face of yours, and I'm fucking game" Felix added, only half joking.  
Jack laughed even harder at that.  
Felix accidentally let out a sigh, hoping jack didn't catch it. Leave it to Felix to go and get a Big Gay Crush on his clueless friend. He feels like hes living in a really horrible and cliche fanfiction.  
Felix cut off his inner angsy teen, and tuned back in to the conversation. He realized Jack had said something, but was pretty sure it was just something rude about his facial hair, and ethnicity so he just threw out a "Whatever you Irish Bitch just send me the video file I'll call you after I watch it" and hung up. 

Felix once again turns his attention back to his computer screen. Jack had decided to do some more antisepticeye stuff for the new game he is playing on his channel. He told Felix he and Robin, his editor, are trying out some new things as far as editing goes, so he wanted an outside point of view on it. Jack works really hard on all of his videos, but he really pours his all into his anti videos. The fans love them, and he genuinely loves making them. So, he just really doesn't want to mess anything up by trying out new things for it. 

Now, Felix sits, trying to pay attention to the things that he is supposed to be paying attention to. Instead though, he finds his mind wandering. Well, not exactly wandering per say. Because the video definitely has his interest. It would just seem his brain has decided to latch on to all the wrong things. Leaving him with a foggy brain, and the weirdest boner, considering he's watching a play through of a horror game, with Jacks anti persona popping up a lot in the video. Felix would be lying if he said that the anti thing wasn't a big part of his problem right now. He's starting to finally understand what all the fuss is about. Felix has read the comments on past anti videos from the fangirls and fanboys. The ones written  in all caps declaring how hot anti is, but until now he hadn't really given it much thought. Because wow. The black eyes, the gauges, the voice.....it's all getting to him right now. This whole revelation really isn't helping that whole Big Gay Crush thing at all.  
The other problem is that it's really starting to bring out some things Felix has never even thought of considering. Because this isn't the first time he has watched one of Jacks videos and his mind went to this confusing place. That's the thing about having a hard on for a youtuber, they all seem to just make really obsene noises in general. It's really not hard for your brain to fill in some blanks, and come up with some amazing fantasies. Usually when this happens to Felix he is imagining Jack underneath him, all breathy moans and high pitched begging. Honestly it's not hard for felixs' brain to make these connections. The noises Jack makes when hes really into what hes playing are purely pornagraphic. Frustrated grunts and drawn out groans that go straight to Felixs dick. The high pitch whining moans when his character on the screen dies, and all he can think is if that's what Jack would sound like when Felix was pushing into him for the first time.  
Right now though? Felixs' mind is taking him down a path it's never been down. He watches the screen as Jack glitches out, and getting glimpses of anti. He's thinking about all the other anti cameos, and all the fan made stuff he's come across over the years. His brain is piecing together some really interesting scenarios to say the least. 

Currently his mind is playing a particularly dirty scene for him.  
He's laying down on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. His wrists are bound above his head, tied to the headboard. Jack is above him, still mostly clothed except for his shirt, tight black ripped jeans still on but unbuttoned and unzipped. Jack scrapes his nails down felixs' chest, hard enough to leave harsh red lines on his pale skin. He sits back a little to admire his work, the movement causing him to grind down on felixs hard dick. Felix whines in response to the action. "Awe look at ya Fe. So fockin' responsive for me. We haven't even really star'ed yet, and you're already shakin'. Alright, we can move on to the next part, but you gotta earn it. I want you to beg. You gotta tell me what you want baby boy. Can you do that?" Felix nods his head frantically. "God, yes jack, please. Anything. Whatever you want. Please, just god fuckin' touch me Jack" 

Felix suddenly snaps back to reality, and pauses the video he hasn't been paying attention to. He takes off his headphones setting them on his desk. Taking a shaky breath felix spins his chair to face the wall of his office, and runs his hands through his hair then down his face. He is screwed, and not in the good way. Not in the way he'd like. He is screwed in the way that a little attraction to his best friend turned in to this huge thing he can't shake. Felix could handle attraction to a friend, hell, he could handle the fantasies that make him question his own kinks. There is more to this than just that though, and that is the part that has Felix terrified.

It started off completely harmless. Just an appreciation of his friend. Because Felix wasn't blind, his friend is fucking hot. And that was that. But then they starting doing more online collabs, and more video calls just to talk or catch up. They started getting closer. They would talk for hours about nothing, and everything. It was horribly adorable. Even Felix knew that. The thing that really did Felix in though was when Jack came to visit for cringemas. Actually being in the same room as his Irish potato did things to felix. Weird mushy feelings things. To say it caught him off guard would be an under statement. Felix really thought he was hiding these new developments well too. That is until Mr. Love expert extrodinare mark cornered Felix one day. While gesturing in the vague direction Jack was standing talking to someone mark said"I have it on good authority he bats for the other team occasionally." And to felixs defense he only choked a little on the mouthful of beer he had just taken. Mark laughed and patted him on his back a few times. Once felix finally caught his breath he glared at the other man and said "Where the hell did that come from"  
Mark crossed his arms and stared Felix down. Felix stood his ground, and glared right back, not quite ready to give up his charade yet. They stood like this for a few more seconds before mark rolled his eyes and said  
" Don't give me that shit Felix. You haven't been able to keep your eyes, or hands for that matter, off of him the entire time we've been here. I'm surprised you are standing here talking to me, and not over there climbing him like a fucking tree" Felix decided to just ignore mark until something hit him. "How the hell do you know which teams he bats for??"  
" oooo jelous felix, sexy. He told me dumbass how do you think?" Felix glared at mark a bit more before he laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever man, it's nothing. Seems like you're one to talk though, about trees and climbing that is." Mark raises an eyebrow at him, but says nothing, so felix continues. "Well ya know with the actual tree over there, and the blue one over there," felix gestures at Tyler and Ethan "seems like you can't decide which dick you want to hop on more" Mark turns a vibrant shade of red, and his eyes go wide. "Oooo or is it a man sandwich you're looking to make, with a delicious German/Asian filling?" Mark sputtered for a second before laughing loudly. Gaining the attention for a few seconds of some people near by. Once he manages to calm down he finally says " if I told you I'm already climbing both trees, would you go make a move on jack a boy over there?"  
"Pics or it didn't happen bro." Mark starts to take out his phone only to have felix stop him. "Please no. I do not need to know what may or may not be on that phone. Gotta keep a little mystery, yeah?"  
Mark shrugged "Whatever, your loss dude. For real though man, you should at least talk to him about it" felix looked at mark for a second considering his advice then shrugged his shoulders and said "I need another beer" before walking off towards the kitchen. 

That was several months ago. He is no closer now than he was then to even considering talking to jack. He knows something has to give though. He can't even watch one of Jacks videos without imagining bending him over, or apparently being the one bent. Felix turns his chair back around, and has a mental talk with his dick about calming down for just a little while so he can actually give his friend some feedback. He successfully watches the rest of the video, only having to think of naked gradmas kicking puppies a few times. Proud of himself he decides to go make himself some lunch before he calls jack to talk about the video.


	2. Not a new chapter(I'm sorry!)

Hello everyone! Thank you all so so much for the interest in this story. All of your comments, kudos, subs, etc has really helped out a lot. It's taken me awhile, but I've finally gotten back to where I feel like I can take another go at this whole writing thing. I really want to continue with this story, but I wanted to start with a rewrite of the first chapter. I'm not really changing any plot or anything just adding some things and hopefully polishing it up to where it's a bit better. After having this feedback its given me actual confidence to go over it, and give it another go. I'm going to leave this up, for now at least, so that if anyone who was here before reads the revised one I'll be posting doesn't think someone has reposted.   
I'll probably take it down eventually, but until then if you guys have and suggestions or ideas of where to take this story I'd love to hear them? I have a vague idea shaped thing but nothing so concrete that I wouldn't appreciate your thoughts. Thank you guys again so so much. Be on the lookout for this story to be posted again. Hopefully within the next week or so I'll be happy with what I've done with chapter one, and have the next one started. See you guys then!


End file.
